Power Rangers Megaforce: Nighlok Attack
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a Mysterious Nighlok attacks Harwood County the Megaforce Rangers and Samurai Rangers team up to stop him. Can they defeat the Nighlok and his revived army of Nighloks and monsters from the Megaforce Rangers faced? Can Troy and Jayden also tell Emma and Mia that they care for them? Find out.
1. The Mysterious Nighlok

Power Rangers Megaforce: Nighlok Attack

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Nighlok

By GoldDragonNinja

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND ARTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**IT WILL ALSO BE WITH THE SAMURAI RANGERS!**

**THE COUPLES ARE TREMMA(TroyxEmma) AND JIA(JaydenxMia)**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

We go to the Sanzu River and we see some Moogers, Red Moogers, Giant Moogers, Flying Moogers, Master Blaster Moogers and Gold Spitfangs and Blue Spitfangs there and they are looking that the river.

The water is boiling and we see someone coming out of the water.

The figure looks like Master Xandred but he is in the shadows and all we can see is the glowing yellow eyes.

The Moogers, Red Moogers, Giant Moogers, Flying Moogers, Master Blaster Moogers and Gold Spitfangs and Blue Spitfangs all bowed.

"Rise my troops." The mysterious figure said.

The Moogers, Red Moogers, Giant Moogers, Flying Moogers, Master Blaster Moogers and Gold Spitfangs and Blue Spitfangs raised and looked at their boss.

"Yes my army soon we will attack the human world and get revenge on the Power Rangers for getting rid of my father Master Xandred." The mysterious figure said.

The Moogers, Red Moogers, Giant Moogers, Flying Moogers, Master Blaster Moogers and Gold Spitfangs and Blue Spitfangs cheered.

"Yes so go and attack the human world." The mysterious figure said.

With that the Moogers, Red Moogers, Giant Moogers, Flying Moogers, Master Blaster Moogers and Gold Spitfangs and Blue Spitfangs left.

The mysterious figure laughed.

"Yes soon I will take over the human world and I will avenge my father." The mysterious figure said.

Soon he laughs very loud.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**WHO IS THIS GUY?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Troy and Emma

Power Rangers Megaforce: Nighlok Attack

Chapter 2: Troy and Emma

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE TROY AND EMMA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to Harwood Forest and we see two people training.

One was a male with brown hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a Grey shirt, red hoodie vest, black pants and red shoes.

This is Troy Burrows the Red Megaforce Ranger.

With him is a female with brown hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a pink shirt, white pants and black shoes.

This is Emma Goodall the Pink Megaforce Ranger.

Right now the two are training.

Troy was kicking and Emma was clocking the kicks.

Troy smiled.

"Your good Emma." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"Thanks Troy." Emma said.

Emma then started to kick and Troy blocked her kicks.

Emma smiled.

"I can see you train hard." Emma said.

Troy smiled.

"Thanks Emma." Troy said.

The two stopped training and smiled at each other.

"That should be enough right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Emma said. "Want to head to the Brain Squeeze?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

With that the two left.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Jayden and Mia

Power Rangers Megaforce: Nighlok Attack

Chapter 3: Jayden and Mia

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS WITH JAYDEN AND MIA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

We go to the Shiba House and we see a man sword training.

This man has light brown hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a black training outfit with red lines on it.

This is Jayden Shiba the former Red Samurai Ranger.

Ayden was training hard.

"Better be ready in case there is a new Nighlok attack." Jayden said.

Ever since the defeated Master Xandred Jayden started having fun more and training less.

But that does not mean he can train once in a while.

Just then Jayden heard a familier voice.

"Jayden." A Familier voice called.

Jayden turned and saw a female friend he knew well.

She has long black hair and Brown eyes.

Sje is wearing a pink shirt, a blue denim jacket opened, nlue pants and brown leather boots.

This is Mia Watanabe the former Pink Samurai Ranger.

Jayden is shocked to see Mia.

"Mia." Jayden said and walked to his best female friend.

The two hugged and looked at each other.

"Mia what are you doing here?" Jayden asked.

Mia smiled.

"My cooking school let us out for two weeks while they are doing some renovations and I thought I come and see you." Mia said.

Jayden smiled.

"Thanks Mia come on and we can catch up in the house." Jayden said.

Mia smiled.

"I love that Jayden." Mia said.

With that the two went in the house.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG I CAN PROMISE THAT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
